ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon XI (Ryder 10)
Story The Time Cycle comes flying out of a wormhole, flying over a city. Ryder: Whew! It’s been a while since I’ve been home. Skurd: Considering that you could go to anytime, you come back to your accurate time in the timeline. Ryder: It’d be weird if I went back in time to see her. This way, it’s been a while. The Time Cycle flies over Ryder’s old neighborhood, it being destroyed. Houses were damaged or destroyed, the road completely torn up. He sees the flashing of several police vehicles and ambulances in the area. Ryder lands the Time Cycle on the sidewalk, as he gets out. Ryder runs over to the police tape, where he spots Officer Richardson. Ryder: Officer Richardson! Richardson turns to look, walking over to Ryder. Ryder’s expression turns frantic, seeing a coroner putting a cover on a body. Ryder: Is that? Richardson: I’m afraid it is. I’m sorry, Jonathan. Ryder: No. No, it can’t be. Richardson: Hard to believe that you don’t know, as you and your friends were responsible. Ryder: What?! The click of a lock occurs, Ryder seeing that his right hand has been cuffed to Richardson’s left hand. Richardson: I’m aware of your transforming device, so I need to keep your hands away. Now, we’re going downtown, and you’re going to tell me where your black haired friend went. Ryder: Kevin? I haven’t seen him, oh. Skurd: Uh, we’re getting surrounded here. Ryder looks behind him, seeing more officers behind them. Ryder: Not bad, Richardson. That tactic would’ve worked a while ago. But now, I’ve got a slime ball. Skurd: You expect me to help you with that comment? Ryder: Just go already! Richardson: What is that booger?! Skurd: How rude! Okay, I’ll help you out. If only to shut you up. Skurd activates the Omnitrix, transforming Ryder into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak phases through the handcuffs, floating backwards. Richardson: Jonathan, freeze! Ghostfreak: Sorry, Richardson. But I’ve got a name to clear. And an event to prevent. Ghostfreak flies back over to the Time Cycle, as the officers surround it. Officer: Freeze, or we will shoot! Ghostfreak: They won’t hit. Ghostfreak turns intangible, floating forward. The officers open fire, as the bullets go clean through him. He phases into the Time Cycle, activating it. It flies into the air, and disappears through a space portal. Richardson: Get ahold of those Plumbers! I want them chasing him as well! For murder! Where are you going? At Mt. Saint Helens, Ester is helping some of her Kraaho followers carry a support beam, working to build reinforced structures. Ryder leans against a wall nearby, as Ester gasps in surprise. Ester: Ryder? Ester stretches her neck to get her head over to him, as her body keeps going with the others. Skurd: That isn’t disturbing at all. Ester: What are you doing here? And what’s with the little guy? Skurd: Little?! Oh, well. At least it’s better than booger. Ryder: I need your help. Kevin and the Rooters killed my mom. Ester: What?! That’s horrible! I’m so sorry. What can I do to help? Ryder: You can help me stop them. Ester: Listen, a revenge mission isn’t, ow! Her body had missed a turn, crashing into a wall. She turns and looks back. Ester: Hey! Can someone give me a hand there?! A new Kraaho takes the pillar, allowing Ester to walk her body back over. Ester: I know you’re upset, Ryder. But revenge isn’t the way to go. Ryder: We’re not going to get revenge. We’re going to prevent them from doing it all together. Ester: I’m, sorry? What are you talking about? Skurd: My lady, we have recently obtained a machine that allows us to travel back in time. Ester: Time travel? Won’t that cause extreme harm? Like that one time you told me that Rozum altered the timeline? Ryder: Yeah. But this will keep my mom alive. Ester: I, I don’t know. Ryder: You can resist Servantis’ power. I need you, Ester. Ester: (Groans) Fine. We beat them, then we leave. Ryder: My thoughts exactly. End Scene The Time Cycle comes out of a time portal, landing in Ryder’s neighborhood at nighttime. They park, as Ryder, Ester and Skurd get out, Ester looking around. Ester: That, was nauseating. Are we really in the past? Skurd: Yep. Ryder: Let’s move. A Null Void portal opens, as Servantis, Swift, Leander, Phil, Kevin, Alan, Pierce, Helen and Manny walk through, arriving in the neighborhood. They stop in front of a house, 12 Oak Road. Servantis: This is her house? Kevin: Yep. Ryder brought me here once before. Servantis: Excellent. Now, we tear a hole into Ryder, by killing this woman. Leander looks to the side, as he fires a radiation blast. Everyone else turns to see, as the radiation blast hits a wave of crystals shooting out of the ground at them, the crystals pushing through the radiation. The Rooters move to dodge, Swift taking to the air, as Helen speeds and moves through the crystals, heading straight at Diamondhead. Diamondhead: There you are. Diamondhead swings his left fist, Helen going around Diamondhead’s right to dodge. Ester stretches her arm out, grabbing onto Diamondhead, Helen hitting the arm and flipping backwards from it, crashing head first into the ground. Diamondhead fires crystals around Helen, them forming a crystal prison, trapping her to the ground. Helen: Hey! What? Let me go! Ester: Sorry, Helen. But we can’t let you do this. Helen: Ester?! Traitor! Ester: You’re the traitors. What should we do with her, Ryder? Ester looks up, seeing Diamondhead charging towards the Rooters. Ester: Ryder! Wait up! Ester starts to run after him, when a neuroshock hits by her feet, forcing her to stop her approach. She looks up, Swift circling overhead. Swift: What’s the matter, dear? A bit out of your league, here? Diamondhead charges in, as Leander and Pierce fire radiation beams and thorns, Diamondhead crossing his arms to take them. He then fires crystal shards, as Servantis releases lightning from his head, freezing them all in midair. Kevin grabs one, absorbing the crystal. Kevin: Hey there, Ryder. Didn’t expect to see you here. Servantis: I did, though. Kevin: You did? Servantis: He appeared in the past once, before we found you. This taught me that at some point, he gained the ability to travel through time. Upon him learning that his mother died, it was only a matter of, time until he came here. Kevin: Would’ve been nice to know a while ago. Servantis: Manny, keep him busy. Manny: With pleasure. Manny charges at Diamondhead, as Skurd stretches Heatblast’s mace hand onto Diamondhead’s right hand. Diamondhead punches Manny with the mace hand, sending him flying. Kevin forms a mace hand, as he clashes with Diamondhead’s mace. Diamondhead: Kevin! Stand down! You can’t defeat me! Kevin: You say that, but I’ve been experimenting with my powers! Kevin grabs the fire mace hand with his free hand, draining the energy from it. Skurd groans from the absorption, as the mace hand reverts, as Kevin’s mace grows and is lit aflame. Kevin: Two powers at once! Kevin slams his mace into the ground, cracking the ground and releasing streams of fire out of the cracks. Diamondhead takes it easily, firing crystal shards out towards Servantis, who is approaching the house. Phil moves and intercepts it, transforming into his Terroranchula hybrid form to take it. Phil: You’re severely outmatched here, Ryder. You’re outnumbered, nine of us, to two of you. Skurd: Hey! I’m here as well! Phil: It’s a still a three to one ratio. Diamondhead forms a blade hand, as he jabs it into the ground. Crystals shoot out of the ground all over the area, repelling Kevin, Pierce, Phil and Servantis. Diamondhead makes it to the door, growing a crystal membrane over it, preventing anyone from getting in. Diamondhead reverts after this. Ryder: None of you guys are getting in here! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, it sparking red feedback right before he slaps it down. Bullfrag: Bullfrag? I was going for Slapstrike. Phil: (Smirking) Heh. You forget I can control your transformations? Bullfrag: Just a little bit. Servantis: This is tiresome. Kevin, break down that wall. Ester flips backwards to dodge Swift’s neuroshock, as Pierce and Manny run on over. Pierce fires thorns at Ester, as Manny goes to smash the crystals on Helen. Ester does a back hand spring, as she stretches her legs, which wrap around Manny, pulling him away. Ester: Ugh! Not if I can help it! Alan throws fireballs, as Bullfrag hops over it to dodge, the fire catching on some nearby trash. Bullfrag comes down to kick Alan, but Phil catches him by the leg, suspending him in midair. Phil: Such a pity. Even if you don’t die here today, you will still watch your mother die. Bullfrag: Ugh! Skurd! Give me something! Skurd: Hm. I have an idea! Skurd stretches his tendrils up Bullfrag’s neck, forming Green Skull’s neck and gills. Bullfrag releases an ultrasonic whistle, Phil screaming in pain as he drops Bullfrag, him flipping to his feet. He whistles again, as Servantis grabs his head, his brain irritated from the whistle. Servantis: Confound it! Leander! Leander fires radiation blasts at Bullfrag, who hops over it, going to fight Leander. Alan rides a boulder into the air, going to punch him. Bullfrag lands on the boulder, ducking under the fist. Bullfrag does a leg sweep, tripping Alan and then pushing him off the boulder. Bullfrag: Let’s give Ester a little help. Bullfrag clings to the side of the boulder, and swings his legs, kicking the boulder, it soaring off to the side. Ester stretches her arms, grabbing Manny and pushing him back. Manny gets a grip on her, pulling her in and punching her away. He cracks his knuckles again, as Pierce joins him. The boulder crashes into the two of them, burying them under rubble. Ester: Whew! Thanks, Ryder. Huh? Ester looks around, seeing people looking out their windows, terrified of the battle occurring. Ester looks concerned, as Bullfrag punches Leander, him rolling back. Kevin makes it to the crystal door, as he smashes it with his crystal fist. He splinters the door with his mace, seeing Mrs. Smith inside. Kevin: Hello. You mind coming with me? Mrs. Smith: Ah! One of Jonathan’s friends! What is going on? Kevin: Come. I’ll show you. Kevin’s body reverts to normal, as he offers his hand to Mrs. Smith. She takes his hand, as he leads her to the battle outside. Swift fires neuroshocks at Bullfrag, who leaps back to dodge. He spots Kevin and Mrs. Smith, terrified. Mrs. Smith: Jonathan? Bullfrag: Mom! Get out of here! Mrs. Smith tries to run, but Kevin tightens his grip, pulling her along. Servantis has a smug smile, though he is still wincing from the whistle sound. Servantis: Now, kill her. Bullfrag: MOM! Mrs. Smith looks terrified, as Kevin tightens his grip, absorbing Mrs. Smith’s energy. She screams a bloodcurdling scream, as Bullfrag charges forward. A wave of fire travels across the ground, cutting off Bullfrag’s path. He sees the horror occurring through the smoke, as Mrs. Smith’s body shrivels up. Bullfrag: You’ll need more than that to stop me! Bullfrag charges through the fire, it burning his body, fire and smoke going into Green Skull’s gills. Skurd stops the whistle, coughing instead. Servantis recovers, as he shoots lightning, snagging Skurd’s main body, causing him to be separated from Bullfrag’s body. Bullfrag reverts, as Ryder runs at Kevin, holding a now mummified Mrs. Smith. Kevin pushes her over, as Ryder catches her as she drops. Ryder: No, no. Kevin: And to think, that you’re the Coming Storm. Ryder puts his mom down, as he stands up, his expression filled with anger and bloodlust. Black speech echoes in his ears. Ryder: You think I’m the Coming Storm? Fine. I’ll be it. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Diagoneir, roaring menacingly. Diagoneir/Diagon: Destroy, all Rooters! Phil: Ooh! What a marvelous form! I will feed off this form with… Diagoneir hammers his fist into Phil, burying him into the concrete of the road. Phil is out cold, reverting to his human form. Servantis: This form! Diagoneir: You created your own storm, Servantis! You killed my mother! Servantis: I formed the Rooters because of your assault! Diagoneir: You shall die this day! Diagoneir breathes a fire laser at Servantis, who forms a forcefield to block it. The forcefield is broken, Servantis hit hard from the attack. He groans, as he tries to stand. Diagoneir stomps Servantis, crushing him. Servantis: What are you doing?! Stop him! Leander and Alan shoot radiation and fire at Diagoneir, the attacks not even harming Diagoneir through his scales. He shoots a fire laser back, blasting them away. Manny leaps onto Diagoneir’s back, strangling him. Diagoneir hisses, as his entire body is encased in green flames, burning Manny off. Diagoneir breathes a fire laser, tearing through a house, setting it ablaze. Ester: Oh no! Ester runs towards the house, breaking through the front door. A mother carries her kid out of the door, running away from the battle. Screams are occurring all over the neighborhood, as Ester sees some people running behind the house. Ester: This is bad. He’s got no control whatsoever. Skurd! Ester runs onto the field, as Diagoneir swipes his tail, partially breaking off a part of a house. Kevin, with stone armor, charges and grabs the tail, absorbing his energy. Kevin screams, as Diagoneir lifts and slams his tail down, cratering Kevin down. Helen is freed from the crystal, as she dashes in, scooping up everyone up, bringing them out of range. She opens a Null Void portal, getting everyone through it. Helen: We can’t beat that thing as it is now! Sorry, master, but your survival is essential! Helen dashes in to save Servantis, as Diagoneir scoops her up with his claws, lifting her off the ground. He breathes a fire laser straight in her face, blowing her away. Ester finds Skurd on the ground, picking him up. Skurd: Ugh. That electro-stimulation paralyzed me. Ester: I need your help here! Ryder’s lost all control! Diagoneir punches through a building, leaving the debris on the ground. He steps back on Servantis, crushing him even further. Skurd: Okay, what do you expect me to do? Ester: Diagon’s influence can be blocked out through a metal helmet. Use your powers, and form XLR8’s helmet or Upgrade over him! Skurd: Get me on him, and I should have no problem! Ester: Right! Ester stretches her arm holding Skurd, going straight for the Omnitrix symbol. Diagoneir strikes the arm with his wing, deflecting it. Skurd: Oh, not so easily! Skurd wraps his tendrils around Ester’s arm, as he grows one of Ester’s arms, stretching and grabbing the Omnitrix symbol. Skurd pulls himself in, attaching himself to it. He stretches his tendrils up Diagoneir’s neck to his head, forming XLR8’s helmet over it. Diagoneir regains sanity, as he looks around, seeing the carnage. Diagoneir: What? Was this, me? Ester: Ryder! Ester looks up at Diagoneir, eyes watery. Diagoneir looks dismayed, as he reverts. Sirens wail in the distance, as Leander and Alan drag Servantis and Helen through the Null Void portal. Kevin walks towards it, as a police car pulls up, Officer Richardson getting out. Richardson: Hey! Kevin goes through the Null Void portal, disappearing. Ester: Come on. We need to go. Ryder: Yeah. Richardson: Jonathan? Stop! Ester drags Ryder away, as they go down the alley, getting into the Time Cycle and escaping before Richardson catches them. End Scene In the Null Void, Servantis is on a respirator, being in a full body cast. The others are injured as well, with Kevin and Swift being the only ones without major injuries. Swift: That monster almost killed Proctor Servantis. He’ll be lucky to live after this. Kevin: Yeah. We’ll have to be careful too. If he comes for us… Swift: He does. Just not in this time. Kevin: In that case, we need to be ready. For when we face him in the future! Ryder drops Ester of at Mt. Saint Helens, both of them somber and not talking. Ester: Ryder. I, stay here. Forget about revenge or justice! Just, stay with me here. Ryder: I’ve been running all my life, Ester. No more. I have the power to fix this, and I’m going to. Skurd: Uh, do I get a say in this? Ryder closes the Time Cycle, as he flies off, going through a time portal. Ester gives a pensive sigh. Ester: Fair well, Ryder. In Ryder’s neighborhood, Rook speaks with Officer Richardson. Rook: Ryder? You are positive? Richardson: Yes. He and his friends came and destroyed this neighborhood, and his mother died in it. I’ve got several witnesses stating that he was responsible. Rook: I see. Very well. You shall have the Plumbers’ full cooperation in this manner, and we shall put out a warrant for Ryder’s arrest. Characters * Ryder * Skurd * Ester * Officer Richardson * Mrs. Smith (death) * Rook Blonko Villains * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander ** Phil ** Kevin Levin ** Alan Albright ** Helen Wheels ** Pierce Wheels ** Manny Armstrong * Diagon Aliens Used By Ryder * Diamondhead * Bullfrag (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Slapstrike) * Diagoneir By Skurd * Heatblast (mace hand only) * Green Skull (gills only) * XLR8 (helmet only) Trivia * This episode is the pivotal episode for Ryder 10: Wanderer, with it warping Ryder's persona, and setting his path for vengeance and eventual reformation for 18 year old Ryder. * Ryder created a loop that causes his mom to die. He goes back in time to kill Servantis in The Coming Storm, and once he failed, Servantis made the Rooters. The Rooters kill his mom, which causes Ryder to go back and kill them. * Ester attempts to get Ryder to stay with him, but he cuts her off, being the last time they see each other until Big Fat Alien Wedding (Ryder 10). * Ryder is wanted by the Plumbers for the murder of his mother. * Skurd learns about Ryder rampaging with Diagoneir for the first time, as well as learning how to stop it. 17 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Rooters Arc Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc